


Ready to Pretend?

by ernyx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Undercover as a Couple, clint and nat go to the beach, did I tell you how sappy this is because seriously it's stupidly sappy, fake married mission, sometimes my characters just need to be happy, this is the cheesiest thing I've written don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much you can fake, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on my Nat blog: Clint and Natasha fake-married for a mission.

_It’s a trope. It’s a fucking **trope**_ , Nat thinks,  _out of those horrible cheesy stories where someone has to pretend to be someone else’s significant other because their parents are coming over or something._

     Clint just shrugs. A mission is a mission. And he’s most likely going to get to kiss Natasha, so he’s not really complaining.

     So there they are in a couples resort in Maui, stalking a guy who is either genuinely on his honeymoon or doing illegal business with the lady he’s brought with him. And if he  _is_  illegally trading gems, it’s worth  _billions_ .

     That couple is headed out to the beach, so the two spies follow at a distance, getting set up near the ocean with a resort-provided umbrella (that has a nauseating number of hearts on it, in Nat’s opinion). Clint rolls out the towel and promptly strips down to his trunks and she can’t help but laugh. 

     “This is as close to a vacation as we’re going to get,” he says, pulling her in. “Let loose a bit. Enjoy it.”  
     “Someone has to keep an eye on them.”  
     “Just for a few minutes?”  
     “You go have fun, Clint. It’s okay.”  
     “At least pretend you’re going to have fun. Get changed.”  
     “You just want to see me in a bikini.”  
     “Not gonna complain.”

     The couple that they’ve been watching looks over at them, and Natasha can see them out of the corner of her eye but keeps her gaze on Clint.

     “Hey, ready to pretend?”  
     “Wha–?”

     She pulls him in for a kiss, soft and sweet. It takes a moment for Clint to catch up, but when he does, he draws her in even closer. They part a little breathlessly. Clint breaks into a smile, and dives in for another, firm and just a bit demanding, nipping at Nat’s lip, and she lets her lips open a fraction against his.

     She breaks away from the kiss to make sure she hasn’t missed anything on the other front, and from what she can see, they’ve gone back to relaxing and watching the waves. There’s a sigh of relief, and she sits down, blinking slowly.

     Clint kneels next to her.

     “Alright?”  
     “I’m good.”  
     “You got wobbly.”  
     “I did not.”  
     “Yes you did. I made the Black Widow swoon for me.”  
     “Clint, you’re an idiot usually, but this is surpassing it.”  
     “You just don’t want to admit that you liked it.”  
     “Liking isn’t the same thing as  _swooning_ , you brat.”  
     “But you totally did.”  
     “Didn’t.”  
     “I’ll prove it.”

     He leans in and kisses her again, with fervor this time. And it’s true, he doesn’t know if this is the last time he’ll get to do this– heck, he doesn’t know if she’ll punch him for this afterwards, but he’s got to take the chance. His arms come up to cradle the back of her neck and he kisses like a drowning man, like he’s gotten lost at sea and she’s his only anchor, like the world is crashing down and this is his last wish.

     When he pulls away, even she can’t deny that she’s a bit dazed. If she’d had a mask up, she would have been alright, but this was them,  _actually_  them, Clint and Natasha, not anyone else. She slowly blinks at him.

     “How long have you been wanting to do that?” She asks at last.

     “Oh god– ages.  _Ages_ . But I didn’t want to fuck things up.” His eyes widen. “Please tell me I haven’t fucked things up. I’m sorry, I just–”

     “Shut up,” she murmurs. “You’re okay.”

     He looks at her for a bit,  _really_  looks at her (and both of them have forgotten the mission for a little bit and they’ll beat themselves up for it later but right now they can barely breathe), and lets out a long breath.

     “Does this mean you’ll marry me?” he asks, finally letting himself smile.

     “God, Barton,” Nat rolls her eyes. “At least buy me dinner first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (@artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
